Pretty Woman
by Ancilla
Summary: Hermione is a prostitute when Oliver meets her, can he convise her selling her body is not the way out?
1. Hermione's lifestory

Hermione's lifestory.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Here I am this is my life. How I feel about this? I feel. dirty. I have no friends nor enemies and my parents died a long time ago, back in school. Sometimes I wonder how life would have been if my parents hadn't died the awful way they did. Maybe I had been a school nurse or maybe even a doctor! I don't know. Oh you are probably wondering what I am talking about, right? Long or short version? WHAT am I talking about you are a diary, you can't talk! I'll take the long version, then I think you can understand better, just why I made the decisions I did! I am Hermione Granger, a 20 year old. muggle? When I was little, I was the weird kid always reading or quoting some sort of boring book. I was lonely and I spend most of my time in the local library. When I turned eleven I got accepted to Hogwarts, a wizarding school. I was of course very surprised as I was borned and raised by muggles! In school I meet Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, who became my very best friends. Together we did some amazing things and I wonder how we ever survived. Well everything was great, I was best in all the classes I took, I had the best friends, I could possibly imagine and two very supportive parents. Until that faithful morning. it still hurts. I was spending Christmas at home with my parents. I was about 16 years old. I was coming down to open my presents, but what I saw when I came into the living room was horrible, the walls was covered in blood. The whole room was a mess; there were shattered glass, a piece from what looked to be a pan and everything was chaos. And under the Christmas tree were mum and dad, dead with a ribbon Wrapped around them and a card where the dark mark was on. I don't really remember more of what happened everything was a big blur after that. I was brought back to school after some counselling. Harry and Ron tried very hard to support me, but I guess it's a little hard when it's like talking to a brick wall. Ron soon gave up trying, but Harry kept on talking to me. I think I would have preferred if he didn't. One night he tried a new manner to get me to talk and god did that work! I remember it still as it was yesterday, Harry came back from quiddicth practice covered in mud, looking a little. furious. He said Hi and I of course didn't answer him; he turned very, very red. And then he said something like this: LOOK HERMIONE, I LOST MY GOD DAMN PARENTS TOO! I DON'T TURN INTO SOME SORT OF FREAK, BECAUSE OF THAT! GET OVER IT! My very best friend! I mean how DARE he! I yelled back that he at least didn't know his parents so it couldn't hurt that much. And something about he had no idea how I felt and he should just mind his own fucking business. We had a big fight that ended our friendship for good!  
  
In school I was slowly but surely flunking and I didn't really care anymore. I became friends with a girl named Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin and she showed me this world. I thought that this was perfect, good money, education wasn't really needed and I would never have to see my old 'friends' again. What world? The hooker business, ladies and gentlemen's. I Hermione Granger, became a prostitute! I dropped out of school and moved to an apartment in the middle of New York with Pansy. Pansy moved out last year to marry some bloke she met in a casino. So I'm all on my own  
  
I need to go now; I have an appointment with the streets.  
  
-Hermione Granger  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognise something, it is probably not mine, but Rowling's or whoever came up with the story Pretty Woman. 


	2. Oliver's lifestory

Oliver's lifestory  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
This is Oliver Wood writing, anyone there? No? Good, just checking. I went to school with a girl who had a diary that wrote back to her, it was You- Know-Who's old diary where he preserved his 16 year old self. Scary huh? I'm just going back to the original reason I started this. . . not so manly thing, to tell about my life. It has been six years since I graduated from Hogwarts and I spend my time well. After school I got into professional quiddicth. For the first four years of my life I played for Puddlemere United and I did well, two years ago I transferred to an American Team; The Soldiers. It's paid very well, on of my muggleborn friends call me the wizardingworlds Bill Gates, I have no Idea who he is, but he is apparently very rich!  
  
My love life is . . . nonexistent. You would think that I have plenty who would love to be my girlfriend, and there is but none because they think I have a great personality and would like to get to know me better. How would you feel if you could never really know if your girlfriend wanted you for the money and the fame or for you?  
  
My friends is taking me to New York, next week. Hope to meet someone there. Cross pages for me would you?  
  
-Oliver 'lonely' Wood- 


End file.
